A favour spun web
by mathael00
Summary: People usually think that evil takes shape as a world conqueror, or a herald of destruction. But is does it? Or is true evil a shadow's whisper–a quiet voice asking for but a simple favour... Just who is he that wields this subtle power? Shego would love to know, and investigates a young man called Reaper. Rated M for violence, gore, language, and adult content. Possible Evil!Ron
1. The failure of a pair

"Shego!" A high pitched voice yelled through the lab, reverberating in my ears.

"Well your master summons." I laughed at the green skinned lady before me, her green eyes giving me a wilting glare.

"He is not my master only my employer." She growled before stalking away from my cell. I waited until she turned the corner to pull out my lockpicks, I quickly got to work on turning the lock.

"Shego it's brilliant!" Dr. Drakken yelled before starting to laugh, however, before he pulled off his laugh, I heard a yelp. No doubt Shego stopped him.

"Ron come on." A low whisper urged from above m, I quickly backed off from the door and ruffled my clothes, if someone was sneaking through the vents of a villains lair they are probably the ones to help a hostage. I watched as a vent opened across the bars, and a redhead girl and blonde boy jumped through. At least the redhead jumped, the blonde kinda just fell down.

"Hey Kim there is a guy in that cage." The blonde said, quite loud for someone who seems to be sneaking. The girl, Kim, smacked her hand against her forehead with a groan.

"Yes captain obvious...there is." Kim muttered before moving towards me. "Don't worry we will get you out." She reassured me, "Hey do you know what Dr. Drakken wants with you?" I shook my head, letting my eyes go wide in faux fear.

"That is who that nasty voice belonged to? The evil Dr. Drakken?" I asked forcing myself to sound scared. "That scary green lady was watching me when he called her."

"Shego." Kim growled turning the lock on my cage. "You get out of here, we will take care of those two." Kim ordered before turning around towards the blonde. "Ron you will be a distraction."

"Of course I am the distraction." The boy Ron muttered quietly before running down the hall.

"Good luck." I quickly thanked before running down the opposite hall, however when I turned out of sight I stopped and slipped back to them. Time to see the famous Kim Possible with my own eyes. Taking my sweet time I made it to the battle, and I can't say I wasn't impressed, Kim and Shego were going at it in hand to hand combat while Drakken and Ron were being absolute wusses while slapping at each other. I mean they were literally just waving their hands at each other with their eyes closed. Spying a beam on the ceiling, untouched by the battle, I deftly scaled the chaos and sat upon it. After a few minutes, Shego finally made a mistake, thanks to the blue idiot, and was thrown into a wall by Kim Possible, who also proceeded to destroy Dr. Drakken's machine. I waited until Kim and Ron left the area before clapping. "Wow what a show you two." I called down.

"What?! How did you escape Reaper?" Drakken exclaimed in his ridiculously annoying voice. Shego however just glared and dusted herself off.

"Well I may have had some help from your favorite arch-nemesis, she is such an angel saving poor me from your evil clutches." I laughed hopping down in front of them. "Now, as your lair is trashed, I believe you have some debts that need clearing."

"I have no such thing!" Drakken cried out indignantly, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Oh does Shego know that her last few pay was all fake?" I asked pulling out my tablet, on it was Drakken's and Shego's bank account.

"What?!" Shego yelled in fury snatching the tablet from my hands. "DRAKKEN!" I sighed as Shego's hands burst into green flame and melting the tablet. This is why I have more.

"W-well y-you see Sh-Shego money was tight and I needed to finish the Bebes." Drakken stuttered trying to explain himself to the flaming girl.

"This is why the two of you amuse me: Dr. Drakken, a blue idiot that took a contract that all the more successful villains stayed away from, and Shego, a dumb girl who thought it would be good to team up with a failure, with a measly budget."

"Yeah at least I'm better than you." Drakken fought, sticking his tongue out. "I may not be a legendary villain who know one can trace but I actually tried." Drakken's words gave Shego pause as she looked over her shoulder at me.

"He is a legendary villain?" She asked, disbelief evident in her voice and face.

"Why I wouldn't know about legendary, I just use to own all the world leaders for a few years." I shrugged, truly not seeing how that made me a villain. Anyone with money could do that. "Now back on topic, you have one week until I come to collect."


	2. A New Sinkhole

"So have you collected the money." I asked as Drakken and Shego entered their woefully obvious lair. Shego's hands immediately lit up at my voice.

"How did you get in here?" Drakken asked cowering behind the super powered girl.

"Well it's not like we have a great security system." Shego muttered angrily, no doubt still waiting for her funds.

"I walked in of course, notice the lack of destruction if you want proof." I answered, crossing my legs as I glanced at the computer screens, that currently had the security mainframe pulled up. "Anyhoo, the money?"

"I just need a little longer, please!" Dr. Drakken begged slowly stepping away from his henchwoman. "Here let me get you what I do have." I watched with a bored expression as he approached an outer wall, that just so happened to have one of his many machines. "Hahaha, I got you!" Drakken laughed jumping onto the pedestal. I sighed and pushed a button on the console, making a bebe fly in the way. "No Bebe!" Drakken howled running to the destroyed robot. I rolled my eyes before standing up.

"I take it you don't have the money?" I questioned with a stretch, this was becoming an all to common practice.

"No I don't have your money!" The doctor screeched annoyingly, making my head throb slightly. I began to reach behind my back when Shego's hands glowed brighter.

"I will pay you what he hasn't with a bonus to stand down." I called over, my eyes never leaving the blue idiot. In my peripheral I saw the green glow dim into nothing as I pulled out the silenced pistol. "Now...Drakken do you remember the details of the loan contract?" Drakken shook his head his eyes darting between Shego, the pistol, and I. "In failure to pay back what was loaned, the client is hereby forfeited from his life, and will then be given a choice: Work for the loan holder, or be given a quick death." I recited checking the clip. "So what will it be?"

"I-I will ch-choose…" Drakken started, however a crashing interrupted him as his biggest money sink dropped through the ceiling...Kim Possible. The girl quickly looked around and seemed to assess the situation.

"What's going on? I haven't heard of someone else fighting Drakken?" Possible asked, looking me up and down.

"Possible! Help me, he is going to kill me!" Drakken screamed running to the girl. Out of habit, I raised the pistol to him...he would not have been the first to run.

"What!?" The redhead yelled looking at my loaded gun and Drakken. "He may be a villain, but you can't just kill him!."

"That is Rea-!" Drakken started before I shot him in the leg. His sentence stopping with a scream.

"It would be in your interest to walk away Ms. Two shoes. You are not required in here and I would not want to harm your naive brain." I growled slightly, why was the biggest failure such a hard contract?

"Ahhhh!" A voice screamed causing me to jump as Ron Stoppable fell to the ground. "Kim! I heard a scream!." Ron yelled getting to his feet.

"Not now Ron." Kim ordered her eyes not leaving me. Without warning Kim pulled out a small gun and shot a dart at me. I made a mistake in underestimating her quick decisions. I let out a growl when suddenly green flames were in front of me.

"I can't have you getting capture with giving me payment." Shego explained as I opened my mouth, I closed it again and gave her an appreciative look. I then heard the sound of a smoke bomb, looking up to see my prey disappear with his arch nemesis. I gave out a hiss before turning and hitting the console. My prey had escaped and was now in the hands of someone I could not order. I am lucky that I shot him once as he will now be incapable of remembering my name thanks to the special poison on the bullet, but he still escaped.

"Shego, I will give you first class accommodations if you help me in tracking them down and watching for an opening." I growled out before walking away, the girl's following steps telling me what I wanted to know.


End file.
